Mystery of Portrait Painting
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: 6 orang remaja yang terkumpul dalam sebuah club misteri, mendapatkan pengajuan dari seorang client bernama Kakashi untuk menyelidiki sesuatu dirumahnya. Awalnya memang tidak ada yang aneh sampai pada akhirnya Sasuke mendapatkan pengelihatan ketika menatap sebuah lukisan potret kuno yang terpajang diruang tengah. Dapatkah mereka memecahkan misteri itu?/ SASUSAKU, NARUHINA, ITASARA.
1. Chapter 1

_Cintaku abadi seperti cinta Juliete pada Romeo._

.

 **Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Mystery of Potrait Painting Fanfiction**

 **Written by: Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s), dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebuah Mini Bus tampak berhenti didepan sebuah gerbang perumahan _Elite_. sebuah pemukiman yang sangat terpencil dan hanya ada satu-satunya dikawasan yang lebih mirip disebut hutan daripada sebuah perumahan. Dari dalam mobil tersebut turunlah 6 orang remaja yang usianya kira-kira 17 sampai 20 tahun.

"Ku rasa ini rumahnya, disekitar sini hanya ada bangunan ini saja yang terlihat selebihnya hutan," Seorang gadis berambut indigo menunjuk ke satu-satunya bangunan mewah yang ada ditengah hutan. Beberapa kawannya yang baru saja turun dari van, mendekatinya satu-persatu hanya untuk memastikan kalau tempat tujuan mereka tidaklah salah.

"Serius ini rumahnya? Benar-benar tidak salah?" Tanya Sara, gadis yang berpenampilan paling _sexy_ diantara kedua gadis yang lain.

"Menurut alamat yang tertera sih benar, ini rumahnya tidak salah lagi." Jawab Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut pirang berantakan, setelah merebut kertas yang digenggam kekasihnya lalu memastikan alamatnya secara seksama.

"Bagus sih, tapi... kenapa rasanya aneh ya? Pemiliknya pasti punya hobi unik sampai membangun rumah ditempat seperti ini," Sara berkomentar. Meski tidak memiliki keistimewaan seperti Sasuke, tapi dia yakin bahwa rumah ini memang ada sesuatunya.

"Kau itu terlalu banyak membaca buku horor, dasar penakut!" Ejek Sakura, yang sukses membuat Sara tersulut emosinya.

"Hei, orang cerdas saja tahu kalau rumah ini berhantu. Kau saja yang bodoh, pinky!"

"Kau yang terlalu penakut! Kata ibuku, kalau kau takut justru hantu akan semakin senang menggodamu,"

"Hentikan itu! Aku kan memang tidak terlalu suka dengan cerita-cerita seperti itu Sakura!"

"Sudah cukup!" Lerai Naruto jengah, ia memisahkan kedua gadis yang memang sering bertengkar dan selisih paham. Padahal kekasih mereka berdua bersaudara, tetapi malah tidak akur satu sama lain. Daripada mengurusi adu _deathglare_ mematikan kedua gadis mengerikan ini lebih baik Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sang sahabat yang sejak tadi diam memandangi bangunan megah itu. "Menurutmu bagaimana Sasuke? Apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dari rumah itu?"

Pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya barang sedetikpun. Kilat onyx-nya yang tajam dan kelam seperti tengah berkonsentrasi pada aura tak mengenakan disekitar sana. "Ada sesuatu disana. Warna aura kelam dan tidak mengenakan meliputi rumah ini, seperti dendam yang tersimpan selama berabad-abad lamanya."

"Dendam ya?" Kali ini pemuda yang lebih tua diantara lainnya yang bersuara. Dia baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa tas besar dari dalam bagasi van. Wajah dan matanya mirip dengan Sasuke, bedanya hanya pada di gaya rambut mereka saja. "Sepertinya memang tidak salah kalau _client_ kita kali ini memaksa sekali untuk kita datang kesini."

"Tapi kak Itachi, kalau menyangkut masalah dendam berarti kasus kali ini sangatlah rumit," Sergah Hinata yang tampak khawatir.

"Kita tidak akan tahu sebelum memastikannya. Ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk ke dalam dan menemui _client_ kita." Ajak Sasuke sembari berjalan lebih dulu di depan. Semuanya mengangguk menyetujui usul Sasuke, mereka memencet bel dan seorang penjaga rumah itu keluar. Penjaga tua itu mempersilahkan anak-anak muda itu untuk masuk, dan memarkirkan mini busnya kedalam garasi.

Mereka berenam berdiri didepan pintu masuk yang tertutup. Pintunya sangat besar dan berwarna putih, arsitekturnya lebih condong ke eropa daripada Jepang. Sasuke menekan bel yang ada disamping pintu masuk beberapa kali.

Seorang gadis cantik keluar dari pintu, menyambut tamu-tamu yang dipanggil oleh kakaknya, Kakashi. Gadis itu tampak cantik dengan gaun selututnya dan dipadukan dengan pashmina warna senada.

"Selamat siang, kalian dari Universitas Konoha ya?" Sambut gadis itu ramah. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan rambut pirang pucat sepunggungnya.

"Hn, kami datang atas undangan dari saudara Hatake Kakashi," Terang Sasuke.

"Mari silahkan masuk, kakak saya sudah menunggu kalian didalam," Gadis itu membuka pintu lebih lebar. Memperlihatkan beberapa pelayan yang berjejer disamping pintu.

Pelayan-pelayan itu membawakan segala barang yang dibawa oleh mereka berenam, sedangkan gadis itu menuntun mereka kesuatu ruang seperti ruang tamu. Seorang pemuda tampak duduk membelakangi pintu masuk, ia terlihat sedang menatapi sebuah lukisan kuno.

"Kakak tamunya sudah datang," Panggil gadis itu lembut.

Kakashi segera berbalik dan menyambut tamu-tamunya itu, lalu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk diatas sofa. Kakashi dan gadis yang belum diketahui namanya itu duduk dalam satu sofa.

"Kenalkan nama saya Hatake Kakashi, dan ini adik saya Hatake Shion," Ucap Kakashi memperkenalkan dirinya dan gadis yang berada disampingnya.

"Nama saya Sasuke dan ini teman-teman saya, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Sara, dan juga Itachi." Sasuke memperkenalkan satu persatu teman-temannya. Matanya melirik kearah sang kakak yang masih senyum-senyum mencuri perhatian dari Shion. Sasuke menghela napas lalu segera menyenggol lengan Sara.

Sementara Sara yang sudah paham oleh isyarat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke tanpa babibu lagi segera menginjak kaki Itachi kuat-kuat. Alhasil Itachi segera menjerit kesakitan dan membuat semua mata tertuju memperhatikannya, kecuali sang adik; Sasuke dan juga Sara tentunya.

"Kak Itachi kenapa? Kita kan belum mulai masa sudah kerasukan sih," Kata Naruto polos yang segera mendapat glare mematikan dari Itachi.

"Kenapa Itachi? _Are you okay?_ " tanya Kakashi cemas melihat raut kesakitan dari wajah pucat Itachi.

"Hn, Iam fine, its okay." Itachi menjawab sembari nyengir kesakitan.

Sasuke, dan Sara hanya tertawa melihat Itachi kesakitan. Sementara teman-temannya yang lain memasang ekspresi bingung tak mengerti.

 **...**

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Mereka semua berkumpul di meja makan yang besar. Disana tersedia berbagai macam hidangan yang mengundang selera.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ini teman satu kampus ya?" Shion memulai pembicaraan.

"Oh iya kita teman satu kampus cuma beda jurusan sama semester saja. Diantara kita yang masih semester awal, hanya Itachi dan Sara saja yang sudah semester 4. Selain itu Itachi dan Sasuke, mereka adalah saudara." Jelas Hinata.

"Wah, pantas saja wajah mereka berdua mirip. Terus kalian kenapa membuat club seperti ini? Kenapa bukan yang lain, contohnya musik, drama, atau pecinta alam misalnya?"

"Kami ini suka sama hal-hal yang berbau misteri, dan kami juga suka baca novel horor,"

"Kecuali aku," Potong Sara.

"Ya ampun dasar penakut!" Cibir Sakura.

"Hei, aku hanya berpikir realistis. Bagaimana caranya kita bisa menendang Hanako atau Sadako kalau mereka saja tidak kelihatan alias tembus pandang!" Sahut Sara, lalu memasukan gundukan spageti kedalam mulutnya.

"Bilang saja kau itu takut," Sakura mencemooh, seperti biasa mereka akan saling meledek satu sama lain.

"Awas saja kalau kau sampai minta tolong padaku untuk mengusir hantu itu, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" Ancam Sara sembari menunjuk wajah Sakura menggunakan garpu miliknya.

"Eitss, sudah-sudah ayo berbaikan, sejak tadi kalian ribut terus," Lerai Hinata, lalu menoleh kearah Shion yang tampak terhibur. "Maaf ya, mereka memang sering bertengkar dan tidak akur."

"Haha, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku malah senang suasana rumah ini jadi ramai. Biasanya selama ini aku dan kakak kalau makan hanya berdua jadi agak sepi. Iya kan kak?" Shion beralih menatap Kakashi. Namun sang kakak yang dimaksud tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, matanya masih fokus kearah teman-teman cowok Hinata. Entah pandangan tajam itu untuk siapa, tapi yang pasti pandangan itu mengarah antara, Sasuke, Itachi, atau Naruto. "Kak, kakak!" Tegur Shion sembari menggoyangkan bahu kakaknya.

"Eh? Ada apa?" Tanya Kakashi gugup. Dilihatnya sang adik sudah merengut karna diabaikan.

"Kakak kutanya malah diam," Sungutnya.

"Umm, memang tadi kalian mengobrol soal apa?"

"Tidak jadi ah... Kakak menyebalkan!"

Kakashi terkikik geli melihat Shion yang merengut seperti halnya anak kecil. "Maaf ya adikku sayang." Rayu Kakashi sembari membelai puncak kepala Shion.

Gadis itupun kembali berbincang-bincang pada Hinara dan kedua teman perempuannya yang lain. Sementara Kakashi, ia mengambil sepiring udang goreng tepung lalu memberikannya pada Itachi.

"Itachi, cobalah ini. Kau pasti suka." Tawar Kakashi.

Itachi mengambil sepiring udang itu dengan senang hati meski tangannya disikut oleh Sasuke untuk menolaknya, tetapi Itachi tetap menerimanya.

"Arigatou, aku memang suka udang goreng," Kata Itachi sumringah.

"Ya, aku tahu kok kau suka udang goreng," Ucapan Kakashi membuat Itachi melotot kaget. "Ah, maksudku... Aku tahu dari caramu melihat makanan itu." Ralatnya, yang kali ini diberi anggukan dari Itachi. Dengan semangatnya Itachi langsung melahap udang itu dan melindunginya dari serbuan garpu milik Sara dan Naruto.

 **...**

Setelah menikmati makan malam yang disuguhkan oleh Kakashi dan Shion. Mereka berenam berkumpul dibawah anak tangga sambil asyik berdiskusi.

"Ahh.. kenyang!" Itachi mengelus perutnya yang tampak kekenyangan.

"Pantas saja kenyang, udang sepiring dimakan sendiri tidak bagi-bagi," Gerutu Naruto.

"Aku sumpahin udang itu beranak pinak didalam perutmu!" Ujar Sara setengah kesal.

"Terus kapan kita membicarakan soal pekerjaan sama Kakashi? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berlibur dirumah Bibi Shizune," Keluh Sakura.

"Nanti biar kami saja yang menanyakannya kalian tidur saja di kamar," Usul Sasuke.

"Baiklah..." Sara mengangguk pelan.

Dari arah berlawanan Shion tampak berjalan menuju arah tangga. Gadis itu terlihat semakin cantik dengan balutan piyama panjangnya yang terbuat dari sutera. Itachi yang melihat gadis itu segera mencegatnya didekat tangga, membuat teman-temannya geleng-geleng kepala karna tingkah ke' _playboy_ 'annya yang kumat.

"I-itachi? Kok masih disini? Belum tidur?" Tanya Shion yang tampak sedikit kaget, namun ia segera tersenyum pada Itachi dan membuat Uchiha sulung seakan meleleh oleh senyuman si gadis.

"Mau bertemu denganmu. Kau sudah mau tidur ya?"

"Iya, sudah malam kan. Kalian tidak tidur?"

"Hmm.. nanti saja. Mau kutemani tidurnya?" Tanya Itachi jahil.

Dari kejauhan teman-temannya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Itachi.

"Dasar playboy cap jempol kaki!" Gerutu Sara ilfeel.

"Dasar kak Itachi! Merebut _start_ -ku duluan, padahal kan aku juga mau mendekati Shion," Ujar Naruto yang segera diamuk oleh gadis disampingnya, Hinata.

Gadis berponi itu segera mengepalkan tinjunya kearah Naruto, dan membuat nyali si pirang menciut seketika. Tiba-tiba Sakura memiliki ide jahil. Ia berkonsentrasi pada tangannya untuk mengumpulkan energi dalam, lalu mengarahkannya pada Itachi. Secara tiba-tiba celana boxer yang dikenakan oleh Itachi merosot jatuh, membuat Shion yang ada didepannya menjerit dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Kelima kawannya hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah lucu Itachi barusan.

Buru-buru pemuda berambut hitam itu menarik boxernya lagi. "Kalau mau lihat bilang saja. Tidak usah jahil segala, menurunkan kadar ketampananku saja!" Omelnya, Itachi menoleh kembali dan melihat Shion sudah berlari menaiki tangga dengan mata yang masih ditutupi oleh tangan. Melihat itu Itachi hanya diam dan meratapi nasib karna dijahili oleh sihir Sakura.

"Makanya jangan sok-sokan jadi playboy!" Hinata melewati tubuh Itachi dan menaiki tangga. "Naruto awas kau ikut-ikutan kak Itachi!" Ancamnya sembari menunjuk Naruto dari atas tangga.

Sara menghampiri Itachi dan menjewer telinganya. "Sayang... lain kali diulangi lagi ya. Biar aku tidak segan untuk menghajar wajah bodohmu itu!" Sara melepaskan jewerannya lalu berjalan mengikuti Hinata kekamar.

"Sayang... ancaman Sara berlaku juga untuk kamu jadi awas ya kalau kamu sampai macam-macam sama Shion!" Hinata mengultimatum Naruto dari ujung tangga. Mata lavendernya yang biasa berkilau ramah kini berubah menyeramkan.

"Selamat malam." Sakura tersenyum pada ketiga pria yang terdiam dibawah tangga lalu berlari menghampiri kedua gadis yang lain. Sasuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakukan para sahabatnya, terutama sang kakak yang notabene-nya memang playboy tersohor dikampus mereka.

"Gara-gara kak Itachi, aku jadi ikut dimarahi oleh Hinata," Naruto mencebik, sambil membuang pandangannya kearah lain.

"Salahkan saja mereka yang terlalu cemburu!" Elak Itachi.

Sasuke membuang napas gusar. "Baka aniki!" Dibelakangnya Naruto mengekorinya menaiki tangga, lalu melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada Itachi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" Sembur Itachi ketus.

"Tidak!" Sanggah Naruto yang segera berlari kekamarnya.

 **...**

Kakashi mengajak tamu-tamunya untuk berkumpul diruang tamu sembari mengajaknya minum. Ia menuangkan segelas minuman dan menghidangkannya pada ketiga pemuda itu.

"Silahkan diminum," Ucap Kakashi.

"Maaf kami jadi merepotkan..." Kata Sasuke sungkan.

"Tidak merepotkan kok,"

"Wah terima kasih, aku memang sedang haus. Kau memang _the best,_ " Puji Naruto yang langsung meminum habis minumannya.

Kakashi tertawa melihat tingkah konyol Naruto. Ia terus memperhatikan Itachi yang berada dekat dengan Naruto.

"Jadi ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau memanggil kami kesini?" Tanya Sasuke yang tak ingin berlama-lama melihat kekonyolan temannya yang selalu bikin malu.

"Ah.. ya, bisakah kalian memperhatikan Shion? Dia agak aneh akhir-akhir ini," Jelas Kakashi.

"Aneh bagaimana?" Tanya Itachi antusias karna ini menyangkut masalah gadis yang ingin dia ajak nge- _date_.

"Dia seperti ketakutan saat melihat lukisan ini. Dia benci sekali jika aku berlama-lama melihat lukisan potret ini." Tunjuk Kakashi kepada sebuah lukisan yang dilihatnya saat Sasuke pertama kali bertemu dengan Kakashi.

Sasuke memperhatikan lukisan potret itu, dilukisan itu tampak seorang perempuan Jepang dengan pakaian adat yang sangat khas tengah terduduk dikursi taman sembari mengukir senyuman manisnya.

Lama Sasuke menatap lukisan itu, tiba-tiba matanya tersedot pada mata milik gadis itu. Pikirannya berputar-putar cepat, dan saat ia membuka mata pemandangan didepannya berubah drastis. Semuanya tampak seperti bukan dijaman sekarang, pelayan-pelayan dengan baju kebesarannya berlalu lalang melewati dirinya.

Ia melihat salah satu pelayan tersebut mirip dengan seseorang yang ada didalam lukisan. Gadis itu seperti punya ciri khas sendiri karena ia berlalu lalang diantara pelayan yang semuanya gadis eropa. Gadis itu tampak berjalan hendak keluar menuju kesuatu tempat.

Sasuke berlari mengikutinya, gadis itu tampak setengah gugup. Di tingkungan gadis itu berbelok, dan saat Sasuke menyusulnya gadis itu berada disebuah pelukan pemuda yang terbilang memiliki wajah lumayan tampan.

"Kau mau kemana, Obito?" Tanya gadis itu khawatir.

"Aku hanya pergi sebentar untuk menyetujui perjanjian damai yang diajukan oleh kerajaan Inggris,"

"Kapan kau kembali?"

"Mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 hari,"

"Tapi kau janji akan kembali lagi kan?" Gadis itu terlihat ketakutan.

Tangan besar nan hangat sang kekasih membelai tengkuk belakangnya. "Tenanglah Rin, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan kembali dan disaat aku kembali aku akan segera melamarmu, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Obito mencoba menenangkan gadis yang berada dipelukannya sekarang.

"Tapi-"

"Sstt, percayalah.. kau tidak boleh sedih karna itu akan membebani pikiranku,"

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Nah, kembalilah bekerja, dan jangan pernah menangis lagi." Tangan besar Obito menghapus air mata Rin dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi meninggalkannya.

Pikiran Sasuke kembali berputar dengan sangat cepat, saat ia membuka mata. Badannya telah kembali ketempat semula. Dilihatnya Kakashi tampak bercanda dengan kakaknya.

"Kakashi, bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan ini besok?" Pinta Sasuke lemah.

"Haruskah kalian pergi tidur sekarang?" Tersirat rasa keberatan dari ekspresi Kakashi.

"Ya, harus besok," Ujar Sasuke keras kepala. "Entah kenapa kepalaku terasa pusing."

"Kau sakit?" Naluri seorang kakak dalam diri Itachi muncul. Ia menyentuh dahi sang adik dan merasakan suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit hangat disertai keringat yang tampak membasahi wajah pucatnya.

"Hn, sedikit."

"Kalau begitu pencariannya besok saja, bagaimana? Sebaiknya kita istirahat dikamar." Usul Naruto.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk. Mau tidak mau Kakashi harus membiarkan tamunya untuk beristirahat, apalagi bila mengingat kalau ini sudah pukul 23.47 malam. Itachi berjalan disamping Sasuke untuk memapahnya berjalan, sedangkan Naruto berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Kakashi menarik lengan Itachi sebelum pemuda itu berjalan keluar ruangan. "Itachi, pastikan kau juga istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau juga ikutan sakit seperti Sasuke." Kakashi berkata dengan nada khawatir, matanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan cemas.

"Y-ya." Jawab Itachi sambil tersenyum canggung, Sasuke dan Naruto hanya mengernyit bingung.

 **...**

Sementara itu, Sakura tampak mondar-mandir didepan pintu kamar Shion. Ia ragu apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu itu atau tidak. Sebelum ia memutuskan sesuatu, pintu kamar Shion tiba-tiba terbuka. Shion yang pada saat itu akan keluar sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura.

"Sakura? ada apa malam-malam kesini?" Tanya Shion kaget.

"Emm begini, aku mau bicara sama kamu sebentar bisa?"

"Bisa kok, yasudah masuk yuk!" Shion membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar berniat untuk membiarkan Sakura masuk kekamarnya.

"Tidak perlu.. disini saja. Cuma sebentar saja kok,"

"Oh.. oke. Ada apa?"

"Begini, apa kamu merasa ada yang aneh dengan lukisan kuno itu?" Tanya Sakura tampak berhati-hati.

"Kamu merasakannya juga? Begini Sakura, percaya atau tidak, aku bisa melihat aura seseorang atau aura sebuah benda. Dari awal lukisan itu ada dirumah ini aku sudah merasakan aura yang tidak enak didalam lukisan itu. Kadang aku melihat sinar merah yang keluar dari mata gadis yang ada dilukisan tersebut,"

"Karna itu kau tidak menyukainya," Terka Sakura. Shion tampak tidak tenang, gadis itu meremas jari-jari tangannya dengan sikap gelisah.

"Iya..." Shion menunduk. "Terlebih lagi.. kakak mendadak sering aneh semenjak lukisan itu ada,"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kadang kakak suka menangis didepan lukisan itu, kadang dia juga suka berbicara sendiri dan tidak jarang dia... memukulku saat aku melarangnya menatap lukisan itu lama-lama,"

Sakura yang mendengarnya terkejut. " _What?_ Kakashi memukulmu? Kelihatannya dia sayang sekali padamu." Kata Sakura yang tidak percaya.

"Itulah.. makanya aku sendiri juga bingung. Pernah aku berniat untuk membakar lukisan itu tapi pada saat aku mendekatkannya kearah api, tiba-tiba kakak menjerit kepanasan padahal belum sempat terbakar. Setelah kejadian itu aku tidak berani berbuat apapun pada lukisan itu. Aku takut kakak yang terkena dampaknya." Cerita Shion yang terlihat sedih.

"Kau yang tenang ya... Aku dan teman-teman pasti akan membantumu." Sakura mengusap lembut bahu Shion.

"Terima kasih."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. "Yasudah kau istirahat saja. Emm.. Terima kasih ya informasinya, aku kekamar dulu." Pamit Sakura. Namun Shion mencekal lengannya hingga Sakura berbalik kembali.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Aku mohon tolong kakakku. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, bahwa aku bisa melihat aura dari seseorang atau benda. Kulihat kau dan pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari teman-temanmu yang lain."

Yang dikatakan Shion barusan melebarkan senyum diwajah Sakura. "Ya, tentu saja."

Senyum kelegaan terpatri diwajah Shion. "Terima kasih Sakura."

"Sama-sama, selamat malam." Ucapnya riang. Shion hanya mengangguk lalu kembali masuk kedalam kamar dan menutupnya.

 **...**

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura sekembalinya sang gadis kekamar.

"Seperti dugaanmu. Ada yang aneh sama lukisan itu. Tapi aku bingung, menurut Kakashi adiknya yang aneh, tapi kata Shion kakaknyalah yang aneh."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Komentar Naruto bingung.

Sakura mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu,"

"Lalu siapa yang harus kita curigai?" Tanya Sara.

"Lukisan itu," Ucap Hinata amat sangat yakin.

"Kenapa?" Itachi bertanya bingung.

"Itu karena mereka mulai aneh semenjak lukisan itu ada kan? Jadi yang harus kita selidiki adalah lukisan kuno itu," Jelas Hinata meluruskan.

"Hn, Hinata benar, lukisan kuno itulah kunci utama kita," Suara tegas Sasuke menyetujui pendapat Hinata.

"Jadi fokus utama kita dilukisan itu ya, _deal_. Oke sekarang kita tidur dan lanjutkan masalah ini besok," Sara menarik selimutnya dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur.

"Hanya itu? Hei, kita baru mendapatkan petunjuk, masa kau sudah mau tidur saja," Protes Sakura. Oke, mereka mulai lagi memasuki sesi perdebatan. Sasuke menepuk dahinya yang tertutupi poni.

"Kata ibuku, hantu itu munculnya saat malam hari. Nah, sekarang ini sudah tengah malam. Sebelum aku melihat yang aneh-aneh lebih baik aku tidur sekarang!"

"dasar penakut!" Sakura menarik selimut yang menutupi wajah Sara sampai sebatas pinggang.

"Masa bodoh yang penting aku mau tidur," Sara kembali menarik selimutnya dan bergegas tidur.

Sasuke dan Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kekasih mereka yang selalu saja berselisih paham dimanapun dan kapanpun. "Yasudah masalahnya kita pecahkan besok lagi. Kalian juga sudah lelah kan? Lebih baik kalian istirahat agar besok bisa berpikir jernih memecahkan kasus ini." Ujar Sasuke.

"Oke.." Sakura dan Hinata mengangguk.

"Hoi teme, aku tidur denganmu saja ya? Kalau sama kak Itachi kan kau tahu sendiri, dia kakinya suka kemana-mana," Bisik Naruto.

"Hn. Ayo kita kekamar sekarang dan biarkan mereka istirahat." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto dan Itachi keluar kamar para gadis. Meskipun sebenarnya Itachi masih ingin berlama-lama dikamar itu untuk menemani Sara tidur.

" _Good nite._ " ucap para ladies kompak.

 **..**

 **...**

"Aku tahu kamu pasti kembali. Terima kasih sudah menepati janjimu Obito," Gadis bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya.

Pemuda bernama Obito hanya tersenyum kecut sembari melepaskan pelukan Rin.

"Maaf, kita tidak bisa bersama lagi Rin."

"Ke-kenapa?" Rin tampak sangat kaget dan tak terima.

"Perjanjian perdamaian itu telah disetujui dengan syarat aku harus menikahi putri Inggris yaitu Konan,"

"Kau... tidak akan melakukan itu kan?" Mata Rin berkaca-kaca, berharap bahwa kekasih yang telah ditungguinya selama ini akan memilihnya.

"Aku harus melakukannya, karna kalau tidak... kedua kerajaan akan kembali berperang aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi," Walau berat inilah jalan yang telah Obito pilih. Suaranya yang biasanya terdengar tegas dan berwibawa pada hari ini sedikit lirih dan bergetar.

Rin menggeleng keras. ia menggenggam tangan Obito dengan sangat erat. Dari arah samping seorang gadis Inggris menepis kasar tangan Rin dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

"Kau tahu kan bahwa Obito akan segera dijodohkan denganku. Aku tidak mau kau mendekati Obito lagi!" Si putri segera menarik Obito untuk meninggalkan gadis malang itu. Dengan berat hati Obito mengikuti kemauan sang putri karna ia tak ingin perang kembali terjadi. Satu keputusan yang sangat fatal akan membuat kehancuran pada kerajaannya sendiri.

Setelah kejadian itu. Rin dan Obito putus berhubungan maupun komunikasi. Kini ia kembali menjadi seorang pelayan kerajaan seperti sebelumnya. Setiap hari Putri Konan selalu menyiksanya dengan sangat kejam.

"Ambilkan cambuk!" Perintah sang putri pada salah satu pelayan kerajaan.

"I-ini putri," Pelayan itu memberikan cambuk yang diminta pada sang putri, tangannya gemetar. Sesungguhnya ia tidak tega pada Rin yang terlihat menderita.

Dengan kejamnya Konan mencambuk tubuh Rin tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun. "Aku sudah bilang kan bahwa Obito adalah milikku. Kau hanya pelayan di istana ini jadi jangan pernah berharap bisa memilikinya!" Teriak Konan sambil terus mencambuki punggung Rin yang sudah penuh dengan luka dan darah.

"Ampun putri.." Pinta Rin dengan sangat memohon. Airmata mengalir dikedua pipinya. Rasa sakit dipunggungnya serasa mengoyak daging hingga ke tulang belulang.

"Pengawal, kurung dia dikurungan bawah tanah!" Seru Konan yang segera dijalankan oleh pengawal istana. Tubuh ringkih Rin segera diseret kasar oleh para pengawal menuju kurungan bawah tanah. Ia dikurung disana sampai ajal menjemputnya. Rin terus menanti kedatangan Obito tetapi sosoknya tak kunjung datang menyelamatkannya, bahkan setelah ia mati rohnyapun masih terus menunggu dengan setia. Ia bersemayam disebuah lukisan yang pernah dilukiskan oleh Obito padanya.

 **...**

Nafas Shion memburu. Ia terbangun karna adanya mimpi buruk yang hadir dalam tidurnya. Sebuah mimpi yang sangat menyeramkan dan lebih parahnya lagi ia merasa ia menjadi sebagai putri yang sangat kejam.

"Kau tidak apa-apa adikku?" Tanya sebuah suara.

"Kakak?" Tangan Shion terulur untuk menyalahkan sakelar lampu yang berada diatas meja. "Kenapa kakak bisa ada disini? Bukannya pintunya sudah aku kunci?"

"Pintunya tidak terkunci jadi aku masuk saja untuk memastikan keadaanmu," Kakashi menunduk dan mensejajarkan pandangannya pada Shion. Seketika Shion menggigil ketakutan. Ia melihat aura merah yang keluar dari kedua mata Kakashi. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Suara dingin kakaknya menyapa telinga dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini kak?" Dia tahu, bahwa yang sekarang berada didepannya ini bukanlah kakaknya. Ada sesuatu yang telah merasukinya. Aura merah yang terpancar dalam onyx kelam Kakashi berasal dari lukisan kuno itu.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu apa lagi?" Kakashi semakin mendekat. "Kau lihat kan putri, Obito telah kembali, dan kali ini kau tidak akan bisa merebutnya lagi dariku." Bisik Kakashi tepat ditelinga Shion disertai sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

Mendengar hal itu Shion kian menggigil ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu kak?"

Sudut bibir Kakashi tertarik lebih tinggi. "Kau pasti tahu maksudku!" dengusnya kasar. Perasaan benci yang membuncah terasa mencekik jalur pernapasan Shion. Sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai dihakimi seperti ini?

"Kak.. kau membuatku takut," Shion mulai menangis. Perlahan ia mengambil jarak untuk menyeret dirinya menjauhi Kakashi.

"Takut? hahaha.. bukankah kau yang selama ini menakutiku bahkan menyiksaku? Kau membiarkanku mati didalam kurungan bawah tanah. Kau sungguh kejam!" Bentak Kakashi geram seraya mencekik leher mungil Shion. Sontak saja Shion meronta-ronta dalam kepanikan besar.

"Ka-kakak.. lepaskan kak! Kau menyakitiku.."

"Hahaha.." Kakashi malah tertawa amat puas ketika melihat ketakutan yang terpancar dari bola mata adiknya.

.

.

 **Tbc**

Adakah yang berminat membacanya? Kali ini saya membuat karakter Itachi sedikit melenceng dan nista ya? Hahaha... Ga tau kenapa lagi pengen aja. Tadinya mau dibuat oneshoot tapi ternyata kepanjangan jadi yaudah deh ga jadi. Semoga bisa menghibur kalian deh ya. Hehehe... Jaa nee :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Jangan kak... hhh.. hh... le..paskan kak!" Pinta Shion dengan nafas yang tertahan. Kakashi tak menghiraukan permohonan adiknya karna sekarang tubuhnya telah dikuasai oleh roh Rin. dia semakin senang menyiksa Shion dan benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"Kau harus mati putri!"

"Apa yang kakak bicarakan? aku ini adikmu kak, tolong... Jangan bunuh aku,"

"Haha tidak! Kau harus mati putri!" Desis Kakashi.

Tangan mungil Shion mulai memberontak untuk melepaskan cekikan Kakashi. Namun, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pemuda itu. Seakan tak kehabisan akal, Shion mengayunkan kakinya dan menendang perut sang kakak kuat-kuat sehingga tubuhnya terdorong paksa dari tubuh kecilnya.

Dengan segera Shion berlari kearah pintu, tapi sayang... pintu itu terkunci. Shion menggedor pintu itu sebisanya, ia berniat untuk berlari ke tempat Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya berada tetapi berkalipun ia mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu dengan kekuatannya ia tak mampu.

"Mau kemana kau? Mencari ini?" Kakashi memainkan sebuah kunci itu didepan wajahnya.

"Berikan kunci itu kak,"

"Tidak!"

"Aku mohon, please... jangan membuatku semakin takut,"

Shion menggigil ketakutan. Tanpa diduga Kakashi segera menyergap tubuhnya, membenturkan kepalanya ketembok lalu memainkan sebuah pisau tepat didepan wajah adiknya. Kakashi tampak menikmati setiap ketakutan yang terpancar dari raut wajah Shion.

"Shion, _are you okay?_ Ada apa didalam?" Tanya Itachi dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Shion keras-keras.

"Ita-itachi tolong aku!" Lirih Shion dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja kan didalam?" Tanya Hinata.

Shion mendorong tubuh Kakashi lagi sehingga tubuh sang kakak menabrak meja dan menimbulkan suara berdebum yang cukup keras. Gadis itu berlari kearah pintu sambil menggedor pintu itu kuat-kuat.

"Pleaseee siapapun tolong aku!" Shion terus memukul dahan pintu itu dengan nada suara yang semakin ketakutan.

"Buka pintunya, Shion!" Seru Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa, kuncinya ada ditangan kakak. Tolong lakukan sesuatu. Aaaaaa!" Shion kembali menjerit. Kini tangan Kakashi mencengkeram lehernya dengan amarah yang sangat besar.

Sementara itu diluar.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu didalam," Terka Sara.

"Bukan pasti lagi, tapi memang IYA!" Teriak Sakura yang mulai panik.

"Hey kalian tenanglah sedikit! Sasuke, Naruto, kak Itachi lakukan sesuatu!" Hinata mulai membuka suara ditengah-tengah kepanikan yang melanda.

"Minggir, biar ku dobrak pintunya." Ucap Sasuke yang segera mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendobrak pintu. Ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan niatnya. Dengan kemantapan yang ada didirinya, Sasuke mulai berlari mendekat dan membenturkan tubuh kekarnya kearah pintu. Beberapa kali dobrakan berhasil membuka pintu itu secara paksa.

Semua mata tercengang mana kala lensa mata mereka menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang amat mengenaskan. Seorang kakak yang berniat membunuh adik kandungnya sendiri. Pemandangan ini benar-benar terasa seperti sebuah mimpi.

"To..longg.." Rintih Shion yang nafasnya mulai tercekat. Kedua tangannya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan pisau yang diarahkan oleh kakaknya.

Sara berlari menuju kearah Kakashi lalu menendang pisau itu kuat-kuat sehingga terlempar jauh. Mata Kakashi menatap Sara dengan penuh amarah, sepertinya ia sangat tidak suka dengan apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sara barusan.

"Kau gila! Dia adikmu, Kakashi!" Sentak Sasuke panik.

"Diam! Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa, wanita ini adalah wanita yang jahat dia harus dibunuh!"

"Sara berhati-hatilah! Tubuh Kakashi dikendalikan sesuatu," Sakura memperingati.

"Ini yang aku suka, hantu yang bisa dipukul tidak tembus pandang," Ucap Sara kegirangan. Kakinya dengan cekatan menendang tubuh Kakashi hingga terlempar dari tubuh Shion. Sakura dan Hinata segera membopong Shion untuk menghindari Kakashi.

Sementara itu Kakashi menatap marah anak-anak remaja ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat hendak ingin memukul.

"Kau itu stress ya? Kau mau membunuh adikmu sendiri? Kau pasti akan menyesal Kakashi!" Bentak Itachi.

"Jadi kamu lebih memilih wanita itu? Dibandingkan aku kekasihmu sendiri?" Tanya Kakashi lirih.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih?" Itachi bergidik ngeri, rautnya pucat seketika mendengar ucapan menyimpang dari mulut Kakashi.

"Kak Itachi pacaran sama Kakashi? ckckck aku tidak menyangka, ternyata kau itu doyan sama laki-laki juga ya," Celetuk Naruto dengan segala kepolosannya yang segera dijitak oleh Sara.

"Tapi kalau dilihat dari tampangnya Kakashi sih sangat mendukung sekali, jadi aku tidak heran," Tambah Hinata yang seakan mendukung ucapan kekasihnya.

"Aduh kalian ini kenapa sih? Didalam keadaan genting seperti ini masih saja sempat-sempatnya bercanda," Gerutu Sakura, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Sasuke yang tampak sedang meneliti keadaan Kakashi dari jarak aman. "Sasuke, apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisinya Kakashi?"

Sasuke mengangguk, ia menjawab pertanyaan Sakura tanpa melepas pandangan dari objek perhatiannya."Hawa negatifnya kuat sekali, ini sudah pasti bukan Kakashi yang kita kenal. Tubuhnya 100% dikuasai oleh hawa jahat," Jelasnya dengan nada yakin. "Padahal sewaktu mengobrol tadi dengannya diruang tengah, aku tidak merasakannya karna terlalu fokus pada lukisan itu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

Kakashi mulai bangkit dari jatuhnya dengan langkah yang sempoyongan ia berjalan mendekati Itachi dan tanpa diduga-duga pemuda berwajah oriental itu segera memeluk tubuh Itachi, membuat mata hitam Itachi melotot kaget.

"Emm, sumimasen... Saya masih normal Hatake-san. Walaupun aku ini playboy tapi aku tidak akan memasukan kaum adam sebagai incaranku. Peace..." Itachi mengangkat kedua jarinya dengan raut horor yang kian memucat.

"Aku Rin, Obito, kekasihmu. Apa kamu lupa? Kamu mengingkari janjimu hanya untuk menikahi putri itu. Kau menghancurkan semua impianku, Obito." Isak Kakashi penuh kesedihan.

Sasuke terkejut. Ia kembali mengingat semua pengelihatannya saat berada didalam dimensi lain ketika menatap lukisan itu diruang tengah.

"Whoa! Sudah jelas nih kalau dia kesurupan. Mana kelihatannya mereka seperti pasangan homo lagi," Cerocos Naruto lagi yang kali ini kakinya diinjak gemas oleh Sara.

"Duh kak Sara... Kalau begini terus aku bisa mati disampingmu!" Keluh Naruto.

"Makanya punya mulut itu dijaga! Enak saja mengatai kekasihku homo. Dia normal tahu!" Sara melotot membuat Naruto mengkerut karna ketakutan melihat wajah sangarnya yang mengerikan.

"Sakura, bagimana ini? Aku mohon tolonglah kakakku. Aku tahu kau dan pemuda yang bernama Sasuke itu memiliki aura yang istimewa, kalian bukan orang sembarangan." Pinta Shion seraya memohon pada Sakura.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kami semua akan menolongmu kok." Sakura tampak berkonsentrasi pada telapak tangannya. Ia memusatkan semua tenaga dalam miliknya untuk berkumpul disatu titik. Kemudian ia menghempaskan energinya ketubuh Kakashi sehingga pemuda itu terpental oleh pusaran angin yang cukup besar dari telapak tangannya.

Kakashi akhirnya pingsan membuat semua orang yang berada disana dapat bernafas lega terutama Itachi.

"Lalu setelah ini bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah..." Sasuke mengedikkan bahunya.

"Apa tidak ada yang memiliki ide?" Tanya Sara.

"Aku!" Naruto mengacungkan jarinya mantap sembari menyeringai penuh arti. Semua mata serempak memandang kearahnya.

...

"Kau yakin hal ini akan berhasil?" Tanya Sasuke cemas.

"Kau yakin tidak kalau kemampuanmu sampai kesitu?" Lanjut Sakura meragukan.

"Kalau sampai gagal awas kau ya nanti!" Ancam Sara.

"Wowowoo sabar guys sabar... Aku sangat yakin cara ini akan sukses. Memang ada yang punya ide lain yang lebih tokcer dari ideku ini?"

Semua serempak saling berpandangan lalu menggeleng dengan kompak.

"Yasudah ayo cepat lakukan sesuatu," Pinta Shion yang tengah memeluk tubuh kakaknya disofa.

"Oke kita laksanakan segera. Eh tapi ini ngomong-ngomong kak Itachi kemana?" Hinata celingukan.

"Tidak tahu, ke toilet mungkin." Sahut Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk.

"Memangnya tidak apa-apa kalau Itachi tidak ada?" Tanya Shion.

"Sudah tidak apa, dia memang suka menghilang seenaknya," Sara mengibaskan tangannya berusaha meyakinkan.

Semua kini mengikuti instruksi dari Naruto. Sasuke mendudukan tubuh Kakashi disebuah kursi dan memeganginya agar tidak terjatuh. Sementara Sakura, Sara, Hinata dan Shion duduk mengitari kursi itu sembari menatap Naruto cemas.

Naruto memulai aksinya. Dia menyalahkan sebatang lilin dan mendekatkannya kewajah Kakashi. Tangannya mulai menyentuh bahu Kakashi dan membuat semuanya seakan terfokus menyaksikan aksinya.

"Kakashi, untuk orang yang saya sentuh, dengarkan sugesti dari saya..." Suara Naruto mulai menghipnotis Kakashi.

...

Sementara itu ditempat lain.

"Rumah ini luas sekali sih, sampai-sampai mencari toilet saja sulit." Itachi menggeleng sambil berdecak sebal. Ia terus mengikuti lorong panjang dan lumayan gelap. Tepat didepan sebuah pintu akhir ia melihat sesosok gadis yang sangat cantik tengah berdiri disana. Naluri playboy seorang Itachi terasa menggelitik. Tanpa meneliti sosok manusia atau bukan ia segera mendekatinya dengan senyuman yang cukup membuat siapapun terpikat olehnya.

"Hai, kamu.. siapa ya? Rasanya aku baru melihatmu disini," Sapa Itachi ramah.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat dengan seulas Senyuman yang seakan menghipnotis gerakan Uchiha sulung. Itachi hanya diam saat gadis cantik yang tidak ia kenal itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Ingatlah siapa dirimu.." Bisik sosok itu dengan suara yang amat lembut. Itachi memejamkan matanya, dan seketika memori itu terpintas cepat didalam otaknya.

...

"Katakan tahun berapa saat itu?" Tanya Naruto serius.

"Tahun ke 18 sebelum masehi," Jawab Kakashi didalam tidurnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin!" Shion berseru shock.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Nohara Rin,"

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku adalah seorang pelayan kerajaan yang sangat berjaya pada saat itu. Diam-diam aku menjalin cinta dengan seorang pangeran bernama Obito dan dia berjanji akan menikahiku sepulang dia dari kerajaan Inggris untuk menyetujui perjanjian perdamaian. Kami saling mencintai sampai akhirnya wanita itu datang dan mengacaukan semuanya," Kakashi terlihat marah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Dia dinikahkan dengan putri dari kerajaan Inggris dan dia mengingkari janjinya. Aku sangat sedih terlebih lagi putri itu sangat jahat. Dia selalu menyiksaku dan memfitnah diriku didepan Obito sehingga perlahan-lahan Obito menjauhiku. Dia sangat jahat!"

Semua saling berpandangan. Sasuke menghela nafasnya secara perlahan. Semua yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi sudah ia lihat didalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Lalu apa yang kamu inginkan darinya?" Wajah Naruto kembali serius.

"Dia menepati janjinya seperti apa yang telah ia katakan padaku. Aku ingin dia menikahiku dengan begitu aku tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi. Aku akan pergi dari sini setelahnya."

"Semua mengangguk mengerti. Meskipun permintaan itu terdengar sangat tak mungkin tetapi mau tak mau mereka harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya. Setelah ritual itu berhasil dilaksanakan Kakashi kembali pingsan, dan tak berapa lama Itachi datang dengan wajahnya yang begitu pucat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sara heran.

"Baru saja aku didatangi hantu perempuan, tapi... cantik sih," Itachi bergumam sambil memasang cengiran mesumnya.

"Dasar playboy!" Desis Sara yang baru saja akan menghajar Itachi.

"Eitz, tunggu dulu... aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh didalam otakku. Pokoknya aneh, aku seperti merasa jadi seorang pangeran." Cerita Itachi yang seketika membuat Sasuke mengangguk.

"Aku sekarang mengerti," Sasuke berkata sembari menjentikan jarinya.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kita tidak perlu mencari pangeran Obito jauh-jauh karna dia sudah berada disini,"

Semua saling berpandangan terkecuali Itachi yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Maksudnya?" Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Naruto yang mulai paham ikut menjentikkan jarinya seperti Sasuke. Kali ini otaknya mencerna perkataan Sasuke dengan begitu cepat. "Begini kak Itachi, tidak ada cara lain untuk membuat roh itu pergi dengan tenang. Kita harus mencari pangeran Obito dan menikahkannya dengan roh Rin. Cuma itu satu-satunya cara."

"Yasudah tunggu apalagi kita nikahkan saja mereka secepatnya biar roh itu bisa secepatnya pergi dari tubuh Kakashi," Sepertinya Itachi belum mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Naruto barusan.

"Masalahnya apakah Obito bersedia menikahinya?" Sasuke bertopang dagu sembari menyeringai.

"Tunggu... jangan bilang yang kalian maksud pangeran Obito itu... aku?" Tebak Itachi yang sudah merasakan adanya firasat tak enak.

"Yup, siapa lagi yang dipanggil Obito selain kakak," Senyum lima jari Naruto terpahat lebar

"Kenapa harus aku? Siapa tahu saja Sasuke atau kau Naruto. lagipula aku dan Obito kan hidup di jaman yang berbeda jadi tidak mungkin aku," Sanggah Itachi tak terima.

Jujur saja jika disuruh menikahi wanita cantik nan _sexy_ sih boleh-boleh saja, tanpa diminta maupun dipaksa Itachi pasti ikhlas. Tapi masalahnya realita yang tengah berbicara sekarang itu berbeda dari khayalan indahnya. Kakashi adalah laki-laki. Catat, LAKI-LAKI! _What the fuck?!_ Itachi bukan HOMO hanya sedikit playboy saja.

"Mungkin saja didalam diri kakak tersimpan ingatan dan harapannya Obito, sementara didalam dirinya Kakashi tersimpan ingatan dan harapannya Rin," Jelas Sasuke kalem, nyatanya dalam hati ia sudah terbahak super keras untuk berpesta pora merayakan kesialan sang baka aniki.

"Maksudmu aku reinkarnasinya Obito begitu?" Tanya Itachi pucat pasi.

"Tepat!" Sasuke menjentikan jarinya kali ini ia tidak menahan-nahan senyum dibibirnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Tolak Itachi.

"Ayolah kak... ini satu-satunya cara," Bujuk Naruto.

"Ini tidak masuk akal. Aku tidak mau menikah dengan laki-laki. Tidak akan pernah!" Itachi bergidik.

"Itachi aku mohon.. cuma kamu yang bisa menyelamatkan kakakku..." Shion menatap Itachi dengan tatapan yang begitu memohon. Gadis itu mengenggam tangan Itachi dan membuatnya seakan tak berdaya. Itachi memang lemah jika menyangkut wanita.

"Tapi Shion-"

"Apa kau tega melihat Rin terus-terusan berharap pada cintanya Obito? Apa kau tidak mau menyatukan mereka? Please Itachi... Demi aku..." Tatapan itu seakan membuat Itachi mau tak mau mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Nah, begitu baru kak Itachi. Oke, Sasuke kau buat altarnya. Shion dan Hinata urus baju mempelai wanitanya. Sara dan Sakura baju mempelai prianya. Sementara aku yang akan jadi pastornya. Ayo kita mulai bekerja." Perintah Naruto semangat.

Semuanya langsung bekerja dengan cepat dan penuh semangat, sedangkan Itachi hanya terdiam disofa dengan ditemani Kakashi yang sudah sadar dan sejak tadi terus-menerus memeluk lengannya. Membuat Itachi sedikit risih dibuatnya.

Akhirnya altar pernikahan dadakan itu telah berdiri, Itachi dan Kakashi sudah berdiri berdampingan dan berhadapan dengan Naruto yang memakai baju pastor. Keduanya tampak serasi dan mesra seperti calon pasangan suami istri pada umumnya. Sedangkan yang lainnya menjadi tamu yang menyaksikan acara pemberkatan pernikahan itu.

"Wahai Rin, apakah kamu bersedia menjadi istri Obito dalam keadaan senang maupun sedih, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam keadaan kaya dan juga miskin untuk seumur hidupmu?" Tanya Naruto kepada Kakashi.

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Wahai Obito, apakah kamu bersedia menjadi suami dari Rin dalam keadaaan senang maupun sedih, dalam sehat maupun sakit, dalam kaya maupun miskin untuk seumur hidupmu?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

Semua yang ada disitu segera bertepuk tangan dengan meriah menyaksikan janji suci itu terucap.

"Silahkan mempelai pria mencium mempelai wanitanya." Ujar Naruto dengan tersenyum jahil. Kontan saja semua yang ada disana menahan tawa menanti adegan selanjutnya, apalagi melihat wajah Itachi yang terlihat masam dengan aura _gloomy_ disekujur tubuhnya.

"Naruto sialan! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku mencium dia. Please deh, lihat dong dia tuh cowok bukan cewek!" Gerutu Itachi setengah berbisik. Ia merutuki Naruto juga Sasuke yang diam-diam tertawa cekikikan dibelakangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kak, dinikmati saja. Anggap saja dia cewek, gampang kan?" Sergah si blonde yang kini memegangi perutnya karna tak kuasa menahan tawa.

Itachi melihat Kakashi yang sudah menutup matanya menanti ciuman darinya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati Itachi mengangkat kerudung yang dipakai oleh Kakashi, dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat intim.

Semua tamu segera bersorak-sorai gembira. Sayup-sayup diantara sorak-sorai itu, Itachi melihat sesuatu keluar dari tubuh Kakashi. Sesuatu yang transparan dan... cantik. Seorang gadis jepang dengan rambut berwarna hitam panjang.

"Terima kasih Obito, ini adalah hal yang paling indah untukku. Terima kasih." Sosok itu melayang tinggi dan terbang lalu menghilang.

Itachi menengok kearah Sasuke yang terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Ia menoleh kembali kearah Kakashi yang terlihat akan rubuh. Itachipun lekas menyangga tubuhnya dengan memegangi bahunya.

...

Kejadian semalam akhirnya berakhir. Kakashi dan Shion tampak lebih bahagia sekarang. Kakashi merangkul bahu adiknya sembari mengantar kepulangan tamu istimewa mereka.

"Terima kasih ya atas bantuan kalian," Ungkap Shion.

"Sama-sama," Sahut Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau ada waktu, main-main ya kesini kalian sudah kami anggap seperti keluarga kami sendiri,"

"Uhm, pasti."

"Emm.. Kakashi, apa kau tidak ingat tentang kejadian semalam?" Tanya Sasuke memastikan.

"semalam? Aku... tidak ingat apapun setelah acara makan malam. Memangnya ada apa?" Ekspresi Kakashi tampak bingung. Jawaban itu sesuai perkiraan Sasuke. Kakashi memang telah dirasuki saat mereka mengobrol diruang tengah itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok kak. kakak tenang saja." Shion memeluk tubuh kakaknya manja. Kakashi hanya tersenyum.

"Yasudah kalau begitu kita permisi pulang dulu," Pamit Itachi.

"Hati-hati ya.. kalau kalian mengalami kesulitan kembalilah kesini, pintu rumah kami selalu terbuka lebar untuk kalian," Ucap Kakashi tulus.

"Terima kasih, kami pergi dulu." Sasuke memasuki mobil mini busnya dan segera mengambil alih kemudi diikuti oleh yang lain. Semua tampak melambaikan tangannya kearah Kakashi dan Shion ketika mobil itu mulai bergerak meninggalkan pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

"Jadi... mau kemana kita sekarang?" Dari balik kaca spionnya Sasuke mengintip teman-temannya yang ada dikursi belakang minus Naruto yang duduk tepat disebelahnya.

Sakura menguap sebentar sembari mencari posisi nyaman untuk bersandar. "Tentu saja mengunjungi rumah bibiku. Sesuai rencana awal kita sebelum kesini kan?" Lalu matanya perlahan terpejam meresapi rasa kantuk yang menyerang kedua kelopak matanya seperti teman-temannya yang lain dikursi belakang. Naruto dan Sasuke hanya mendengus geli seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali pada jalan didepan.

.

.

Fin


End file.
